Lips Like These
by project ecto
Summary: "Lips like these are meant to kiss, and be kissed." A collection of drabbles featuring the many kisses that two people can share. Pure fluff. HitsuHina.
1. Surprise Kiss

**With this new year, I bring you a new collection of drabbles!**

**Ahh…as expected, I am a HitsuHina fan through and through. Anyway! I came across a post that listed a whole bunch of different types of kisses and immediately, I thought: I could make this into a HitsuHina fic! And so I did.**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this new collection!**

_**Surprise Kiss**_

The soft rustling of sheets was heard as Hitsugaya collapsed onto the futon. He groaned and shifted to lie on his back, exhaustion evident in his voice. As he stretched his body, Hinamori could hear the audible crick of his bones and allowed a sympathetic look to rest on her features. She watched him silently as he stretched out the last of the knots in his taut muscles and he let out a contented sigh.

"I'm beat…"

It was uncharacteristic for the stoic captain of the Tenth Division to admit something like that but Hinamori couldn't blame him though. After all, he did complete Matsumoto's share of the paperwork, help settle a few matters for the Fifth Division, train his subordinates personally, attend a very boring Captains' meeting at an ungodly hour and trained with Hyourinmaru (which riled him up more than it should).

In short, Hitsugaya Toushirou was drained. That, and he wanted his well-earned rest. The white-haired captain closed his eyes, just for a moment to shake off the fatigue before persuading himself to get off the comfortable futon and wash the grime off his body. He was vaguely aware of a hand approaching his head and he welcomed it, knowing that Hinamori's cool touch never failed to relieve him.

"Hey…" she began softly. "You're going to get the sheets dirty if you just keep lying here."

Hinamori reached out and gently brushed his bangs to the side. Hitsugaya cracked open an eye and saw the small smile playing on the edges of her lips.

His eyes were now fully opened and they bore into her brown ones with an intense gaze.

"Don't I get something in return?" he half-asked, half-demanded and Hinamori had to bite back a laugh. He sounded so much like a child insisting on getting some sort of reward. Hitsugaya did not let her answer as he continued, "Damn that Hirako! Why'd he have to go to the World of the Living?"

Hitsugaya may have voiced that out in a way that conveyed his displeasure with Hirako Shinji paying the World of the Living a visit and approaching the Tenth Division Captain for help in settling several matters for the Fifth Division (knowing that he would never decline), but Hinamori knew he wasn't genuinely unhappy about it. His pride just got in the way of him admitting that he didn't mind helping the Fifth Division because well, it was _her _division.

"Ah, it seems Hirako-taichou misses Hiyori-san a lot."

"_She_ doesn't seem to miss him though."

Hinamori let out a soft laugh. He liked it when she laughed like that; it was…soothing. "Those two…have a strange relationship."

A comfortable silence lapsed between the two but was soon broken when Hinamori said, "Toushirou, get up."

Hitsugaya was surprised at her sudden demand but obeyed nevertheless. He pushed himself up and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Come closer, I have something to say."

Hitsugaya shot her a quizzical look; couldn't she just say it like that? He leaned in anyway, his interest piqued.

"Closer…"

He seemed drawn to the sound of her voice as he leaned in further and before Hitsugaya could question her, Hinamori met him halfway and pressed her lips firmly onto his. His teal eyes widened in surprise at the sudden warm contact of their lips and the vice-captain of the Fifth Division did not even give him time to relish in the feel of her mouth covering his when she pulled away as quickly as she had kissed him.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at him in the eyes and said, "Thank you for the hard work, 'Shiro. You did well."

It was then that Hitsugaya realized he liked it when Hinamori kisses him suddenly.

_**End**_

**I'm pleased! What do you guys think? (Did you see the ShiYori that I slipped in there? Heh heh.) Give me any reviews, feedback, criticism, complaints, requests! I'll be happy to receive them.**


	2. French Kiss

**And, it's my birthday! I turn 19 today! Not that it feels any different, so yeah, next drabble!**

_**French Kiss**_

As of now, the captain of the Tenth Division and vice-captain of the Fifth Division are settled comfortably on the large leather couch in the Fifth Division office. It was well into the night and they could hear nothing but the sound of papers shuffling and the steady rhythm of their breathing. It was during times like this that Hitsugaya was more than glad for Hirako Shinji's (rather frequent) visits to the World of the Living and the said captain's taste in leather couches.

Both seated officers were (sort of) working, with Hitsugaya perusing several documents and Hinamori reading a guide book entitled "Demon Arts for the Advanced: Healing Techniques" which she recently borrowed from Captain Unohana. But for the most part, Hitsugaya wasn't really paying attention to his paperwork, despite the fact that he needed to since there were several stacks of it to be examined after returning from the week-long mission in the southern part of Rukongai.

Speaking of which, that mission, in his opinion, was a complete waste of time. Not only did it concern something trivial (it could have definitely been managed by some of his seated officers), it took a week. _A week. _What kind of trivial mission took a week? Either he was becoming inefficient or the higher-ups had too much time to spare, sending him out on a mission like that. He doubted it was the former. In any case, Hitsugaya was glad to be back; back in his lover's arms that is.

Well they weren't exactly embracing. Hitsugaya was lounging on the leather couch with one of his arms slung carelessly over Hinamori's shoulder and the other holding on to a few sheets of paper, his elbow resting on the arm rest. Hinamori was leaning on him, her legs propped up on the couch (she didn't think Captain Hirako would mind, since he always did that) and the book in her hands. The girl settled comfortably in his arms and she would occasionally push her body up when she slipped further down the couch. She seemed to enjoy the silence and this situation as her eyes scanned the pages quickly but carefully.

As much as Hitsugaya loved having Hinamori cuddled up to him like that, he craved for something more. After all, he hadn't seen her in a week, much less touch her. But he wasn't going to admit that he wanted to touch her, nor was he going to ask if he could; at least not perceptibly.

"Momo."

"Hm?" she answered without missing a beat.

"I haven't seen you in a week," he replied curtly.

His terse reply finally caught her attention and she craned her neck to look up at him in the eyes. Hitsugaya didn't meet her gaze, instead, Hinamori noticed that he had a scowl on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Thinking that this was Hitsugaya's way of saying he missed her, Hinamori said, "I missed you too Toushirou."

With that, she closed the book and shifted her position so that she was facing him. When he did not answer her (which didn't faze her one bit), she brought up one hand to rest on his cheek and planted a light kiss on his lips. It was a kiss so short that it left Hitsugaya unsatisfied.

So he did the first thing that came into mind.

"More."

The white-haired captain brought out his hand to rest on Hinamori's nape to push her towards him, so that their lips met halfway in a firm kiss. It surprised her but the feel of his lips was what she had been missing the past week as well. It seemed all Hinamori could do was keep up with him as he led the kiss. Hitsugaya made his yearning for her very clear as he opened his mouth and brought out his tongue to probe at her bottom lip. With a spark of boldness, he licked her mouth, grazing his tongue over Hinamori's bottom lip and it took all of her willpower not to moan.

He gave a firm kiss before pulling away, amused to find her following his lips the moment he did. He smirked; he wasn't done with her. The teal-eyed prodigy kissed her again, this time with more force and yearning. Once again he probed at her mouth with his tongue, prompting her to part her lips and she did so without a sound of protest. Without missing a beat, Hitsugaya slipped his tongue in and was immediately met with hers in an electrifying contact which only served to make Hinamori clutch his haori more tightly.

Hitsugaya could almost implode when Hinamori's warm tongue collided with his and they soon began a quest for dominance. Hitsugaya, having the upper-hand, naturally attained dominance and he wasted no time in exploring her mouth with his tongue. Experiencing the feel of Hitsugaya's mouth covering hers and the familiar touch of his tongue, Hinamori couldn't help it; a sound resembling that of a small whimper escaped her throat.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smirk when he heard her make that sort of sound. Without any sort of finality, he broke the kiss and pulled away to look directly into Hinamori's brown eyes. It pleased him to see them rather cloudy with giddy desire. The sudden lack of contact confused her and she faced him shyly with a quizzical gaze.

Hitsugaya only returned her gaze with his trademark half-smile and held her chin gently in his fingers before saying with a suggestive voice, "Looks like you missed me a lot."

_**End**_

**We need a bigger fan base. Anyway, reviews are presents too!**


	3. Interrupted Kiss

**This one is for icyangel27! Enjoy!**

_**Interrupted Kiss**_

"Hey Captain, thanks for looking over the kids," Hitsugaya Momo said gratefully to Hirako Shinji.

"No problem. Hiyori seemed to have to good time with them. She's knocked out," he pointed out with a toothy grin.

As Toushirou and Momo stepped into their home, they caught a glimpse of Sarugaki Hiyori asleep on the wooden floor. Shinji prodded at her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

"I'll go check on the children," Momo said to Toushirou and made her way upstairs. Meanwhile, Toushirou entered the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea. He let the Fifth Division captain wake the blond kid before he decided to see them out. Frankly, he would have preferred it if Kuchiki Rukia helped him look after his children while he went on a long-awaited date with his wife but unfortunately, she had prior arrangements with Kurosaki. Matsumoto's baby-sitting skills worried him although his children seemed to like her very much, so Momo asked her captain to baby-sit their children. Hiyori was forced to join by said captain, much to her reluctance.

"I can walk by myself Baldy," Hiyori snapped, apparently awake and cranky when Shinji tried to sling her over his shoulders.

At this point, Momo came down the stairs and called out, "Ah, Hiyori-san, thanks for taking care of the children for us!"

"Yeah yeah, they're fun," she admitted as Toushirou saw them out.

"'Night Momo. Toushirou."

"Night, shorty," Hiyori greeted after Shinji.

"Can you believe she still calls me that?" Toushirou said after closing the door. "I'm already taller than her."

Momo let out a small laugh. "I guess it's a habit. Besides, Hiyori-san never lets an opportunity to tease you slip away, especially since she visits so rarely."

"I wish she did."

"Anyway, I'm glad the kids really like them," the vice-captain said casually as she picked up the random toys strewn around the floor. "Who would have thought that my captain and Hiyori-san would have a way with kids."

"I only hope they didn't say anything that would corrupt them."

"Oh come on, be grateful!" Momo chided playfully.

"I am grateful," Toushirou countered and sipped his tea. "I really wanted to go out with you tonight."

After being assigned to different missions for the week, both shinigamis had not seen each other which was why they were looking forward to the night; their date night. Momo smiled when she heard her husband's confession. She placed the toys on the couch and leaned against the back of it.

With playful eyes and a suggestive smile, she beckoned to Toushirou, "Come here."

The cup of tea was soon forgotten as he strode over to his wife and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist while she settled her palms comfortably on his chest.

"I love you."

His husky whisper caused a chill to run down her spine and she rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too 'Shiro."

He wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter and brought his hand up to the back of her neck, pushing her closer. She didn't resist, allowing him to guide her to his lips instead and just when they were a hair's breadth apart, a loud and lively voice rang from above.

"Dad! Mum!"

Their hold on each other slackened as they turned to face the person who interrupted their kiss.

"Shuu! Yukimi! Why are you two out of bed?" Momo's surprised but otherwise firm voice called out.

"We wanted to see you guys!" Hitsugaya Shuuseki replied with such zest despite it being way past his bed time.

"We heard some noises downstairs…" Yukimi added softly.

Momo gave them a big hug when they reached the foot of the stairs, kissing them both on the forehead. "Well hey," she greeted. "Come on, let's get you two back to bed."

"Papa…tuck me into bed," Yukimi said and tugged on the hem of Toushirou's robes. Her bright amber eyes stared up at his teal ones and he involuntarily smiled at his daughter.

"Sure."

As Toushirou scooped her up and sat her securely into the crook of his arm, he dropped a kiss onto her head and ruffled his son's hair.

"You'll take us out tomorrow right?" Shuuseki asked excitedly as he bounded up the stairs.

"Of course. Where would you like to go?"

Momo let the voice of her son trail away and turned her attention to her husband, slipping her hand into his free one and giving him a contented smile which he returned lovingly.

_**End**_

**One of the few times where I mention Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's children; was it good? So, the children's names are Hitsugaya Shuuseki (****秋跡****) and Hitsugaya Yukimi (****雪美****), meaning autumn's gift and snow beauty respectively.**

**I put a lot of thought into their names, just sayin'. REVIEWS are very much appreciated!**


	4. Open Mouth Kiss

**Happy Valentine's Day people!**

_**Open Mouth Kiss**_

"You want some?" Hinamori Momo asked innocently.

"No, thank you," the captain beside her answered without so much as a pause. "I don't like sweet food."

"You sure?" she prompted. "This ice-cream is the best in the whole city."

Hitsugaya did not respond. Was that supposed to make him obligated to try that sickeningly sweet snack? Instead, he watched her as she licked the dripping dessert and occasionally brought her mouth to suck on the ice-cream.

Hinamori was enjoying her snack. It was true when they said this was the best ice-cream they had in the city. Not only did the flavor burst in her mouth and slid down her throat smoothly, the ice-cream didn't melt as quickly as most, which allowed her to savor the dessert to her heart's content. Soft-served ice-cream was her favorite. Too bad Hitsugaya didn't feel the same way. Hinamori thought it was just a pity that he didn't enjoy sweet snacks.

Hinamori let her thoughts wander as she delighted in the taste of her ice-cream. Today was their day off and they were dressed in casual clothing, discarding the shinigami uniform, captain's haori and vice-captain's badge. Seeing as they hadn't spent much time together, Hitsugaya had asked Hinamori out before her captain could drag her to the World of the Living to meet his fellow Vizards, as he had the habit to do recently.

They had been taking a stroll around the city holding hands, thankful that people around here didn't know they were shinigamis. Otherwise, it would be troublesome and uncomfortable to have stares and whispers directed at them. It wasn't until Hinamori had spotted the ice-cream stand that they stopped to sit while she enjoyed her delicacy. The russet-eyed girl took her time to finish the snack, very much aware that Hitsugaya was watching her though she hid it well. When his gaze never left her, Hinamori relented and presented the ice-cream to his face.

"If you really want some, I can share," she stated, waving the ice-cream cone a little.

It looks like she has gotten it wrong. Hitsugaya wasn't interested in the ice-cream. He was however, intrigued by the way Hinamori ate her delicacy. He wondered how such a neat and self-conscious girl could eat so…_messily_. If he had to admit, he was staring at how she managed to get ice-cream on the corners of her lips and on her upper lip but that was difficult to do when she was obscuring his vision by waving the cone in his line of sight.

"Toushirou? What are you—"

The captain grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down so he could capture her lips. He covered her mouth with his and immediately got a taste of the sticky ice-cream. He had to admit, it wasn't as sickeningly sweet as he thought it would be. Needless to say, Hinamori was shocked when he suddenly dove in with his mouth slightly opened; for a moment she thought he was going to bite her. When she felt his lips move overs hers to collect the ice-cream into his mouth, a fierce blush spread across her cheeks but she didn't protest.

When it seemed that Hitsugaya was satisfied with kissing her full on the mouth, he broke away and licked his lips. Hinamori looked up at him meekly before saying, "I thought you didn't like sweet food?"

"Who said I was aiming for the ice-cream?"

_**End**_

**Smooth.**


	5. Neck Kiss

_**Neck Kiss**_

"Captain, more fan mail," the familiar voice of Matsumoto Rangiku rang throughout the Tenth Division office.

The busty vice-captain entered the office as late as always, carrying a stack of letters and envelopes in her arms. Hitsugaya was seated at his desk, brush in hand, as he always did when there was paperwork to be completed (which was every day). He contemplated shouting at Matsumoto for not only coming to the office late, but also bringing trivial things like _fan mail_ when she entered. But before he could even open his mouth, his vice-captain had dumped the fan mail unceremoniously onto his desk, effectively obscuring his paperwork and littering it.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the number of letters and what-not. Receiving fan mail has been a common occurrence for the white-haired captain, but the amount he received today seemed to exceed those of previous days. Hitsugaya cringed when a particularly frilly and pink envelope fell from his desk.

"What did you do Captain?" Matsumoto asked casually as she sauntered to the couch and yawned. "There are more than usual."

Hitsugaya wanted to say that he had no idea but wasn't given the chance to when the vice-captain of the Fifth Division entered with a cheerful 'good morning!'. Seriously, what's up with him getting interrupted today?

"Hey 'Shiro, so these are the files related to your division and require your signature. These…what's up with this?"

Hinamori let her gaze sweep across Hitsugaya's desk, her eyes landing on a particular sparkly note. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and shot her boyfriend a questioning look.

"Fan mail," Matsumoto replied for her captain.

"Since when did they cover his whole desk?"

"Ignore it," Hitsugaya said before Matsumoto could make things worse. "I'll get these done and have Matsumoto pass it to you later."

When Hinamori left Hitsugaya's office, she did ignore it…until a few hours later when she caught sight of several female shinigamis getting a little too _chummy _with her boyfriend. She didn't mean to spy, honestly, but she couldn't help but stay and watch when they clung unto his arm and giggled like school girls. She would have stormed out there with a fiery trail of reiatsu following her if Hitsugaya hadn't pried their hands away from his arms and stalked away without an iota of interest.

She was more than glad that Hitsugaya had eyes only for her. Hinamori knew he was attractive and strong and that his cold demeanor was apparently a plus point for most females, so she understood that he had a lot of admirers, even fans. After all, the fan mail spoke for itself. However, she wondered if people even knew that he was already attached. Maybe they just didn't care. It made her contemplate on announcing the fact that Hitsugaya was attached to _her_.

She was no pushover; especially when it came to Hitsugaya…which was why she decided to let people know that Hitsugaya belonged to her. Not by announcing it of course, Hinamori had a better idea.

That night, the white-haired prodigy found himself pinned by Hinamori who was busy untying his obi and parting his robes. He didn't mind Hinamori being on top, though in the back of his mind he was wondering why her touches were more urgent and her kisses were more insistent. When she finally managed to discard his haori, shitagi and kosode, she dropped a kiss to his well-built torso, smiling when her lips met with his abs. Hitsugaya could only tighten his grip on her hip and bite back a moan that threatened to escape his throat as Hinamori kissed her way up his stomach and chest before stopping at the base of his neck.

She pulled away and hovered above him, supporting her weight by placing her hands on each side of him. Hinamori stared into his teal orbs and saw a mixture of mild bafflement and anticipation.

"Hinamori…?"

"You know 'Shiro, I don't like how you're so popular with girls," she stated while absentmindedly fiddling with his hair.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he asked, "Is this about the fan mail?"

"Maybe?"

"Look, they mean nothing to me," he assured and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Just ignore it. That's what I do."

"But don't you think…I should make it clear that you're mine?"

Hitsugaya couldn't find an answer when she looked at him with such intensity and seduction. That, and he liked it when she talked like that. Without waiting for a reply, Hinamori brought her lips down to his neck again, this time resting them just under his jaw. She wasted no time in kissing his neck and nibbling the skin, gently so as to cause as little pain as possible but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ah…Momo…"

Her name on his lips encouraged her to continue her ministrations and she licked and nipped until she was sure she marked him as hers.

That's right; when dawn breaks, she would convey her message loud and clear.

_**End**_

**All I could think was: well, that escalated quickly.**


	6. Hand Kiss

**Hey guys, take note! LadyDy has kindly translated LLT into Spanish! I am very honored that someone likes my works of fiction enough to actually translate it to another language. Feel free to check it out at [fanfiction's website]/s/9074499/1/Lips-Like-These and offer any feedback.**

_**Hand Kiss**_

"Captain, I suggest either you close your mouth or say something nice before Hinamori leaves."

With a mischievous smile and a light pat on the back, Matsumoto exited the room, leaving the two of them in awkward silence.

Matsumoto's advice brought Hitsugaya out of his embarrassing trance. He blinked a few times just to confirm that this was not a dream and that Hinamori was indeed standing before him, dressed in the most stunning kimono he has ever seen. She had her hands clasped together but he could make out the intricate design of cherry blossoms lining the kimono sleeves. Her kimono was of a shade of pink so light that it was almost white. Dotted with coral pink and Persian red cherry blossoms, the embroidery was distinctive but not ostentatious. Hitsugaya allowed his eyes to travel up her body, following the skillfully woven design along the panel of the kimono. His teal eyes rested on the sash; it wrapped around her waist securely and he presumed she tied it in a butterfly knot since it was her favorite kind. Up and up his eyes went, until they stopped (momentarily) at her bust, up her neck and…was that a blush?

Hitsugaya noticed the faint pink that was coloring her cheeks. Hinamori looked at him shyly under lowered lashes and was gently biting her bottom lip; an indication that Hitsugaya knew was one of nervousness. Immediately, he felt bad about checking her out like that. He didn't intend to make her feel uncomfortable, he simply wanted to drink in the scene in front of him. After all, it wasn't very often that his girlfriend was so beautifully clad in such a gorgeous kimono; he had to savor the moment.

Confidently, Hitsugaya walked to Hinamori until he was close enough to settle his palm on the small of her back. She remained silent but smiled sweetly at him, fully aware that he liked the way she looked this evening.

"You look amazing."

Hinamori giggled lightly as he fingered the hair pin stuck neatly at the side of her head. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

The captain looked absolutely dashing in his own navy blue and ash grey kimono but the attention-grabber would have to be Hinamori. The statement proved itself true when shinigamis, male and female alike, went up to compliment Hinamori's beauty throughout the course of the festival. Some even went as far as to treat her to her favorite Japanese snacks. It was getting kind of bothersome for Hitsugaya (although he had his own fair share of compliments) so he held onto Hinamori's hand for the rest of the evening, surprising many festival-goers. It wasn't common for a captain and vice-captain to display their affection publicly. The trick seemed to work as Hitsugaya and Hinamori were left alone for the most part. However, both lovers couldn't help but blush, which grew a darker shade of red when Hitsugaya laced his fingers with Hinamori's.

It was towards the end of the festivals when the fireworks display was starting that Hinamori felt was the highlight of the evening. Hitsugaya had brought her to the old shrine where they had a spectacular view of the fireworks display. He gave her a hand in climbing up the creaky stairs and they settled on the porch comfortably.

Hinamori leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Hitsugaya had treated her like a princess that evening, buying her favorite food and being an absolute gentleman towards her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and once she had to remind herself that she was not a thirteen-year-old on her first date.

Vaguely aware of the announcer informing the festival-goers that the fireworks display was soon starting, Hinamori sat up and turned to Hitsugaya.

"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

"My pleasure." Hitsugaya reached out to skim his fingers lightly over her cheek before continuing, "Did I mention that you look so beautiful?"

She laughed lightly and shyly answered, "Yes you did, a couple of times."

"Well you do," he stated as if that was the simplest fact in the world and dropped his hand from her cheek to hold her fingers gently in his. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a slightly confused look. Hitsugaya's eyes never left her russet ones as he slowly brought up her hand to his lips, grazing them lightly over her knuckles before pressing them firmly on the smooth skin.

Hinamori felt her heart thumping and a huge grin threatened to break out but she managed to say, "I'm not a princess Toushirou."

"But you deserve to be treated like one."

For the second time that evening, Hinamori sighed in satisfaction. She slipped her hand out of his and wrapped them around his arm instead, resting her head on his shoulder. He let her snuggle up to him before intertwining their fingers, breathing in her sweet scent. As the myriad of colors exploded above them, Hitsugaya and Hinamori simply enjoyed the fireworks display and each other's company.

_**End**_

**That was by far the cheesiest thing I have ever written. It had a fairytale theme okay. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Cheek Kiss

**Just a little something something. Thanks for all the feedback and favorites and follows!**

_**Cheek Kiss**_

"Ow…"

Hitsugaya fought hard to keep any evidence of his pain under wraps. Even though it hurt like hell, he bit his lip to force down any sharp cries of pain.

"If you stop moving, it'll hurt less," Hinamori's chided gently.

"I'm not moving…shit!"

This time, Hitsugaya couldn't help but make his pain audible. He flinched away from Hinamori's healing hands and brought his hand up to cover the wound above his eye but she stopped him.

"Don't."

Hinamori gripped Hitsugaya's hand and pulled it away from the wound, for fear he would infect it and make it worse.

"I'll be gentler okay?"

He was caught off guard by her lowered voice so he simply shut up and allowed her to work her healing kidou on him. A comfortable silence elapsed as Hinamori concentrated on closing the wound above Hitsugaya's right eye. He risked a glance up at her (since he was sitting while she stood), only to see that she was solely focused on healing the gash. Hitsugaya couldn't put his finger on what exactly she was feeling. Was she angry? Well, he was a _little_ reckless back there.

Before he could say or do anything, Hinamori gave his now healed wound a slight caress. "There, it's healed already. The wound is closed but there will still be slight pain. It may sting a little but don't worry, that will heal on its own."

Hitsugaya caught hold of her wrist just as she turned away.

"Hinamori…"

At the sound of his strained voice, she whirled around and found him staring at the floor.

"About just now…sorry I got a little…carried away. But I could've handled it if Madarame wasn't there to screw things up. Just…stay away from Kurotsuchi. Both of them."

Hinamori sighed and walked closer to him. She stood between his legs and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. "You don't have to apologize to me. I mean, you did help me out back there, albeit a bit too rashly. I don't know what Captain Kurotsuchi would do if it weren't for you so… thank you."

With that, Hinamori bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was short, but Hitsugaya wondered if the heat he felt came from the warmth of her lips or from his own blazing cheeks. When she pulled away, she brought her hands up to cup his face and playfully brushed his hair aside. "Just don't do such reckless things like that again."

"Whatever you say," Hitsugaya replied with a silly half-smile plastered on his face. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and possibly bring her closer (and lower) so that he could get more than just a kiss on the cheek but she had already moved out of his reach.

"Get dressed. You have to go to the office now or else Rangiku-san is going to come looking for you."

Hitsugaya let out a slight groan of frustration.

Maybe later then.

_**End**_

**Next one will be longer and juicier I promise!**


	8. Stolen Kiss

**It is June 3****rd**** in Japan now, which means…happy birthday Hinamori!**

**As promised, this is a longer and juicier drabble.**

_**Stolen Kiss**_

She tip-toed across the room, making sure her footsteps were as light as feather so that she would not wake her lover up. Hinamori knew he was a light sleeper and was relieved that the only movement he made was a slight stir. He was dressed in his sleeping robes and lay flat on his back on the large futon. Hinamori smiled when she caught sight of the open scroll that was spread across his stomach; he was probably waiting up for her. It made her feel a bit guilty; she hadn't anticipated that the mission would take that long to accomplish.

Hinamori kneeled at his side, quietly rolling up the scroll and putting it away. She let her eyes travel from his well-toned stomach to the rising of his chest and finally to his sleeping face. A wave of contentment washed over her as she gazed fondly at him; she appreciated the little moments like this (even though he wasn't conscious).

She found his sleeping face amusing. It was innocent and almost child-like, peaceful as well save for the slight crease in his eyebrows. Hinamori didn't usually watch him sleep (of course she didn't since she slept with him) but this time, she allowed herself this one chance. She stretched herself out beside him, careful not to make any sudden movements that would disturb his peaceful slumber. She rested her weight on her elbows and with her cheek in her palm, Hinamori could take a good look at her lover's face.

She noticed how defined his features were and wondered how his boyish face made way for the distinctively attractive facial features in such a small amount of time. Hinamori memorized the crease of his eyebrows, the color of his eyes that were obscured from her and the shape of his lips. A small smile played at the corner of her mouth when she realized that this was all hers and she reveled in the fact that she had full access to such handsome features.

He shifted a bit and Hinamori held her breath, as if she was afraid of getting caught for staring. Once Hinamori made sure he was still fast asleep, she imagined how he would react if he caught her staring at him while he slept. Would he find her strange? Would he be glad to finally see her? Or would he simply stare back at her and maybe smile when he looked into her brown orbs. The sudden sound of his sleepy voice as he mumbled something incoherent broke her train of thoughts and she chuckled lightly.

Feeling a rush of boldness, Hinamori brought her finger up to even out the crease in his eyebrows. She smoothed her finger over his forehead lightly, effectively managing to make his face seem more at ease. The brown-eyed girl bit her bottom lip as her playful self took over and she allowed her wandering fingers to explore the contours of his face. As soundlessly as possible and as lightly as a feather's kiss, Hinamori traced her index finger slowly across his eyebrow, dipping them into the curve of his nose, landing languorously into his philtrum and finally meeting the soft texture of his upper lip. She hadn't expected his lips to feel so cold but the warmth from her fingertip seemed to counter that effectively. She continued her silent exploration and ran her finger across his lips, relishing in the feel of his lips under her fingertip. But that wasn't enough.

She wanted to feel his lips under hers.

Hinamori supported her weight with her palm and hovered above him. She tucked away a lock of hair behind her ear and slowly dipped her head until their lips were a mere centimeter apart. She closed her eyes and immediately felt a blush rise up to her cheeks as her lips brushed against his. She pressed them a little more firmly but didn't move, simply enjoying how their mouths melded against each other's instead. A playful smile found its way to her lips and she reluctantly pulled away. If he woke up, what would he say about her stealing a kiss?

Hinamori didn't have to wonder because her eyes were met with teal ones when she broke the kiss. She gasped and jerked back, completely caught off guard and utterly embarrassed.

"Toushirou! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

Hitsugaya blinked a few times before licking his lips. He sat up and said, "If you wanted a kiss, you could have just woke me up."

"I…" Hinamori found herself at a loss for words; she couldn't seem to get over her initial mortification. Moreover, she found Hitsugaya's husky, just-woken-up voice rather distracting.

Hitsugaya found her flustered reaction rather amusing and decided to tease her some more. "It tickled. When you touched my face."

Hinamori's eyes grew wider as she asked (guilt very evident in her voice), "You were awake?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I wanted to see what you would do."

The short-haired vice-captain was left speechless again. Now that he knew, how did he feel about it? He didn't seem angry…but he didn't seem pleased about it…

When she found her voice, she replied sheepishly, "I just wanted to kiss you, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"Honestly," he started, and flicked at a stray strand of hair. "Wouldn't it be better if you kissed me while I was awake?"

Having said that, Hitsugaya kissed her full on the mouth and he could feel her melting in the kiss and responding to it. He pulled away just as suddenly and whispered to her, "Welcome back."

Hinamori rested her forehead on his and gazed lovingly into his eyes and replied, "I'm home."

"Now get in bed," Hitsugaya commanded and pulled Hinamori down to lie down next to him.

"Gladly," she replied, pulling the covers up and snuggling close to Hitsugaya.

_**End**_


	9. Eskimo Kiss

_**Eskimo Kiss**_

"It's very cold in here."

For Hinamori Momo, who wielded a fire-based zanpakutou, it was _only _very cold. For other shinigamis, it would probably be very very cold, or even frost-bite-inducing, numbingly cold.

"Hinamori. What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou, upon seeing Hinamori, landed from a pillar of ice unto the ground which had been coated with a thin sheet of ice.

"I am here to tell you that it's almost dinner time," she answered simply.

"Not yet. Hyourinmaru and I still have more to do," he said and raised his sword. Immediately, several pillars of ice rose magnificently from the ground and newly-formed icicles appeared on the roof of the cave.

Hinamori sucked in a breath and her eyes widened at the sight before her; it resembled that of a frosted heaven, or at least the one that she had imagined. Nonetheless, it was breathtakingly magnificent. If Hitsugaya constructed a throne made of ice right there and sat in it, it would literally be a manifestation of his shikai command.

"How long have you been training here?" Hinamori asked, eyes scanning the cave. Every inch of it was covered in ice and the atmosphere was cool and misty.

"Around five hours?"

"Great. And now it's dinner time. I'm sure Hyourinmaru and you can continue training after you've eaten, or maybe even tomorrow."

"But I just need to get used to—"

"It's going to be dark out Toushirou. And may I remind you that you still have paperwork from the 2nd, 6th and 9th divisions to be completed by the end of the week. Also, you have a Captain's meeting tomorrow morning; it's probably about the upcoming mission."

Hitsugaya had already sheathed his sword and eyed Hinamori as she rambled on. "You sound like my personal assistant," he said from atop an ice boulder.

"I thought Rangiku-san was your personal assistant."

"Matsumoto isn't even doing her job as a vice-captain."

"Oh don't be so harsh on her," Hinamori scolded. "She keeps the division intact."

"In her own way I suppose," Hitsugaya conceded. "If I could, I would transfer you to my division."

At his comment, Hinamori laughed. "Thanks, but no thank you. I'm very happy working with Captain Hirako."

A jealous glint reflected in Hitsugaya's eyes but Hinamori decided to ignore it.

"Did you just drop the temperature by a few degrees? I swear it's getting colder."

"Maybe?" was his cryptic answer.

Hinamori had the sense not to let him get to her so she merely scrunched up her eyebrows at him and looked away in a huff. Hitsugaya watched her with an amused expression as she sat down cross-legged and folded her arms in front of her chest. It wasn't long before Hitsugaya realized what she was doing.

"Are you intensifying your reiatsu?"

"I am," she replied simply and focused her attention back to strengthening her reiatsu.

The captain watched her closely, well aware that she was doing that in order to counter the chilly atmosphere with her fire-based element. He noticed a cloud of reiatsu enshrouding her frame and her cheeks were turning a faint pink. Gradually, the ice around her melted away and Hitsugaya could almost feel the heat radiating off her from where he stood.

Without breaking her concentration, Hinamori called out, "What do you think? Not bad huh? Toushirou, try lowering the temperature a few more degrees; want to bet on whether I can melt away a couple of icicles from up there?"

She smiled playfully and cracked open an eye to survey the roof of the cave, setting her sight on an icicle that was threatening to fall.

"I love how you wield a fire-based zanpakutou."

His sudden remark brought her attention away from the icicle and towards him instead. However, that did not break her concentration; Hinamori maintained the intensity of her reiatsu easily.

"Explain…" she prompted and unfolded her arms.

"You're the only one who can tolerate the coldness I induce, even when it's numbingly cold," Hitsugaya said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"In more ways than one," she added and flashed him a grin.

The white-haired captain couldn't disagree with that; she was also the only one who could bear with his icy nature and even love him for it.

"Besides, fire," he started and pointed one finger in her direction. "And ice," he said, pointing at his chest. "Polar opposites but I think we make a good pair."

"Yes, I think it's beautiful," Hinamori replied shyly. "We should combine our powers or something. I wonder what that will create…but for now, do you want to see how warm I can get? It counters the chill perfectly."

Hitsugaya took up her offer and sat down on the cold ground opposite her. Within seconds, he could feel the heat prickling his skin and a shudder ran down his spine when his cold body was wrapped in Hinamori's reiatsu. His naturally cold body met with the warmth that Hinamori was emitting and with their reiatsu in such close proximity, it made him feel all…_fuzzy _inside. It was a comforting feeling and he could tell she was experiencing the same thing as her eyes shone with satisfaction.

"You really are warm."

"Feels good right?" Hinamori asked softly and got a 'mhmm' as a response. She got onto her knees and scooted closer to Hitsugaya. Though he was a little surprised, he didn't move away when she brought her face nearer until their breaths were mingling, small puffs of air escaping their opened mouths. Hinamori shut her eyes and slowly closed the distance between their faces, nuzzling her nose gently against his. She turned her head slightly so that their noses were rubbing; the way ice and fire met tickled her but it sent a soothing sensation coursing throughout her entire being.

The moment her skin made contact with his, Hitsugaya felt another bolt of shiver shoot through his spine and goose bumps started appearing on his forearms. He presumed he must have jumped because Hinamori started laughing.

"The tip of my nose is always the warmest."

_**End**_

**For those who do not know, an eskimo kiss is the act of pressing the tip of one's nose against another's. I guess kisses don't always involve lips!**


	10. Shy Kiss

_**Shy Kiss**_

"Good morning Vice-Captain Hinamori!"

"Morning!"

Any opportunity to strike a conversation with the said vice-captain was lost as Hinamori flash-stepped past the random shinigami and disappeared round the corner. Hinamori didn't have time to feel bad as she solely concentrated on increasing the range of her flash-steps.

"At this rate, I'm not going to make it in time!" she thought to herself exasperatedly.

The short-haired vice-captain of the Fifth Division was rushing to catch Hitsugaya Toushirou before it was too late. How she came to be in such a hurry went something like this:

"_Man…I really wanted to visit the World of the Living…damn it Shunsui."_

_As Hinamori's captain complained about how he couldn't visit Hiyori and the rest of the Vizards, she tidied a stack of paperwork and fished out a jazz record that her captain thought he had misplaced._

"_Captain," she started, interrupting his noisy complaints. "If you wanted to see Hiyori-san that much, you could just go down to the World of the Living. And what has Captain Kyouraku got to do with it?"_

"_He disallowed any uninvolved individuals to enter the living world!" he said and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Why couldn't our division be selected for the mission?"_

"_Because Captain, we still have—wait, what mission?"_

"_The one to the living world," Shinji replied, wondering why his vice-captain seemed so confused. "I heard the length of the mission was indefinite; perfect for me. Aren't the captains leaving already? Rose, Kuchiki, Abarai and Hitsugaya are currently—"_

_A loud bang echoed throughout the office as Hinamori slammed her hands on the desk. "That's today?!"_

And that was how Hinamori turned out to be dashing through the corridors, hoping to be able to get to Hitsugaya in time. While Hinamori was berating herself over how she could get her dates mixed up, the aforementioned Captains and Vice-Captain were gathered in front of the Senkaimon, waiting for it to fully open.

Hitsugaya stood next to Matsumoto, who was there to send him off and receive any last minute instructions regarding their division. Surreptitiously, he looked around hoping to see a certain brown-eyed vice-captain. After a few moments of scanning the area but not feeling her presence, he brought his attention back to the gate, slightly crestfallen about being unable to see her before he left. Just as he turned his back, he felt a familiar reiatsu and not long after, the petite frame of Hinamori Momo caught his eye.

She ran towards them, panting and out of breath when she stood before Hitsugaya. "Thank god…I made it…in…time," she wheezed out between breaths.

"Oh Hinamori, I was wondering when you would turn up!" Matsumoto said.

"Rangiku-san…ah yeah, sorry I'm late."

Matsumoto chuckled and contemplated on teasing her but dismissed the idea, leaving the two alone instead.

"Hinamori…"

"Thank god. Good thing I made it in time; I was so sure you've already left. Sorry, I got the dates all mixed up. It wasn't until Captain Hirako complained about not being allowed in the World of the Living that I realized you were leaving today."

"I'm glad to see you," Hitsugaya said after her rambling.

Hinamori smiled back at him and asked, "When will you be back?"

The captain paused before answering, "I don't know. Hopefully we'll be efficient enough to complete the mission within the week."

"Hmm," she started. "I'll miss you. Be careful okay?"

"I will. Take care of yourself."

His voice had dropped several decibels and he slowly moved in before he was rudely cut off by Abarai Renji.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" the redhead called out. "The gate's ready."

Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance but stepped back anyway. "Then, I'll see you soon."

Hinamori nodded in response, slightly disappointed that Renji had killed the moment. She really wanted to at least give him a quick goodbye kiss…even if there were captains present. Moreover, as Captain Hirako pointed out, the length of the mission was indefinite. As if that fact was enough to help her muster the courage, Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist in one swift motion before he completely turned away.

"Toushirou!"

She took the moment he faced her to press a quick kiss to his lips, catching him by surprise. A blush colored her cheeks as she looked up at him shyly. She noticed that the tip of his ears were red as well. Although their relationship was no secret among the Gotei 13, even the whole of Seiretei, it was still rather embarrassing to kiss (albeit very shortly) in front of several captains and vice-captains. Hinamori could hear Captain Rose commenting something about 'young love'.

"Come back safely."

The white-haired prodigy simply gave her his trademark half-smile and nodded, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. As the captains and Renji entered the Senkaimon, Hitsugaya knew he would probably be teased about what happened but he didn't care. It was worth it.

_**End**_

**A public kiss between the two!**


	11. Spiderman Kiss

**I love Marvel. By the way, this was the most difficult kiss to write so please use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman.**

_**Spiderman Kiss**_

"What is that?" Hitsugaya asked as Hinamori flipped another page from her book rather loudly.

From across the room, Hinamori said, "Oh this? This is a comic."

"Comic? You mean like a manga?" he questioned. Hitsugaya could tell it was from the World of the Living; he knew that much since no book in Soul Society would ever have that much color.

"No, it's not like a manga. It's uhh…an English comic," she explained.

Hitsugaya gave her a look of skepticism. "And you can read it?"

"There are pictures," she replied defensively. "I get the overall storyline."

Hinamori flipped her legs over the armrest of her couch and snuggled comfortably into the soft material, her eyes scanning the colorful pages attentively and taking in every detail of the graphics.

"Since when did you start reading these?" Hitsugaya asked. Truth to be said, he was quite intrigued by her sudden interest in this…English comic. Sure, Hinamori had always been fascinated with things from the living world, but she was never this engrossed in something like that, not to mention it was something she didn't really understand.

"Well, it all started when I watched a movie in the Vizard's headquarters during one of the times when Captain brought me to the living world to visit Hiyori-san," she started. The short-haired girl closed the comic book and faced Hitsugaya who was seated on another couch across from her and continued, "It was called 'Spiderman' and it was such a good movie because this guy, Spiderman, had super powers after being bitten by a spider and had to face his nemesis, the Green Goblin who turned out to be—oh, I won't spoil. Anyway, he had this love interest too who is a really beautiful redhead, Mary-Jane Watson, and seemed to get into a lot of trouble…"

The rather confused Captain started at her strangely and said, "So he's not a human?"

"He is! But he's more of a super-human which makes it so _cool_."

"Right. And what does that have to do with the comic?"

"Oh, the movie was adapted from the comic series, The Amazing Spiderman. This," Hinamori said and lifted the comic proudly to show Hitsugaya the cover page, "is issue number 42. It was published in 1966. It's a good thing Hiyori-san likes to collect comic books, she won't admit it but Spiderman is her favorite Marvel superhero. You know 'Shiro, she's been collecting this series ever since its first publication."

Hitsugaya had kind of already tuned out her voice when she began throwing in some comic book jargon that he didn't understand. He was instead scrutinizing the front page of the comic, which depicted this Spiderman guy attempting to block a punch from a big-built man donning a gold and green suit. Hitsugaya frowned at it while Hinamori was still animatedly talking about Marvel or something; it didn't look very cool to him.

"Hmm," he merely replied and sunk back into the couch. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, crossing his legs at the ankles and resting his head on the armrest.

Hinamori pouted after seeing his apparent disinterest. She picked up her comic book and proceeded to snuggle into the couch again but an idea stopped her. She grinned and put away the comic, lifting herself off her couch and making her way to Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou?"

"Yeah?"

He could sense her walking towards him but when she didn't join him on the couch like he thought she would, Hitsugaya opened his eyes to find her kneeling at the side of the armrest where his head was. She rested her elbows on the armrest and stared down sheepishly at him. Hitsugaya stared at her with a confused expression; why was she facing him upside-down?

"Momo, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him; instead, she lifted her face so that it was hovering right above his. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she cupped Hitsugaya's jaw lightly and bent down until her mouth covered his. It startled him to find Hinamori kissing him this way but it didn't make him enjoy the kiss any less. They were pleasantly surprised to find out that their lips molded perfectly even when they were kissing like that. As they moved their lips in tandem with each other's, sending shivers down their backs, Hitsugaya brought up one hand to her nape so that his lips pressed against hers more firmly.

Before their kiss got any more heated, Hinamori pulled away but made sure she was still hovering above him. His hand slackened its grip on her nape and found its way to a loose piece of hair.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, his voice decidedly low.

Hinamori shrugged and looked away. "I just wanted to try it."

"Upside-down kissing?"

She nodded, all the while not meeting his gaze. "It was in the movie…except Spiderman was hanging from a string of web and since you can't do that…"

"So you decided to re-enact a kissing scene from a movie?"

Hinamori met his gaze with an affronted expression. "What, you don't like it?"

"No…" he drawled out, curling and uncurling his finger from her hair. "I like it."

Hitsugaya smirked at her playfully and tugged at her nape once more, bringing her face closer to his.

"Do it again."

_**End**_

**A few things to take note of: Hinamori is referring to the first Spiderman movie which Tobey Maguire acted in (because I like the ones he acted in more). So, I picked Issue #42 because that was the issue where Mary-Jane Watson first appeared (also, I prefer Mary-Jane to Gwen). I did not make up the description of the front page. One more thing, the reason why Hinamori understood the movie is because she watched the dubbed version. I did my research! Oh and don't get me wrong, I love The Amazing Spiderman as well.**


End file.
